Tidal Moon
Appearance Tidal Moon is Black TempestWing with Midnight wings. She has aquamarine blue stripes along her wings. She has light crystal blue eyes with a aqua stripe running from her eyes. Her transitional scales are also aqua, but a lighter shade. She has curved horns that end with a sharp point. She has a silver wrap around her ears that droops sapphire jewels. She has a silver necklace with blue jewels along it. At the end of the necklace is a giant aquamarine. Her talons are covered in jewels. She has a silver bracelets with turquoise jewels in it. He wings have silver wraps around it. Her tail has a jewel that resembles an eye. Personality She is generally calm and not one to start a conversation. She is usually just there listening to conversations without contributing herself. She hates being around crowds, but she likes following people she likes. (as in friends) People she likes are generally thoughtful people with great points. She follows them and listens. She is extremely thoughtful and spends time at LightningPeak, the highest mountain in TempestWing territory. Its quiet there, a nice place to think. She spends hours up there, no one seems to mind. Some are convinced they see her with a LeafWing. She has a strong belief in her inner storm. She will always put it into account before doing any action. She follows the storm that flows through her brain to find new heights. She says it keeps her going and teaches her the morals of the world. Abilities She is not great at fighting, most people think at least . She had never truly tried to fight, because she had never actually gotten in an argument. She never has gone out of the territory. She is great at mind tricks, but rarely uses them. Most people are peaceful and fun loving anyways. She is great at also identifying them. If you have a secret, she knows your hiding something. If your upset, she knows. Not many people think about their expression giving her a whole new world of emotions to understand. This lead her to following people who are hiding something (to discover what) or if they are in a bad mood to try and find what happened. She does of course have StormSense. (It was allowed by the creator.) She thinks no one knows except her mother. When ever a storm comes, she mysteriously disappears. She goes to the top of the mountain and charges. She likes to stay as close to the storm as possible, despite the possible injuries. It is a full fledged StormSense History She tends not to hang out with her mother a lot. Uninterested in her affairs. She acts strict and mean, but she can tell she does care for her daughters. She never once thought about challenging her. She grew up with 6 other siblings. Never really hung out with them and always played with this fake dragon toy which she named Fern. In her early days she learned to hunt with her father. She never was great at it, but was good enough to catch some food for her family. She loved to hang out with SingingDove and learn about the plants and the animals. She loved the Talonstone gathering. Finding the honored tradition interesting. It was the only time she truly talked, and when she talked her siblings liked to listen. She loved shopping at the shops. She would buy exotic plants and decorated her room with it. She was known for having a jungle like room. Her favorite party is the Forest Festival. She loves watching the games and the tournaments. She never takes part. Same with Clawreach, never takes part. One day while she was flying through TalonStone to reach LightningPeak another TempestWing bursts out of the tree and knocked her out of the sky. I didn't stop, but kept flying and left her to tumble down the sharp peaks. She fainted half the way. When she awoke she found her wounds mended and a LeafWing taking care of her. She asked its name, and responded, "Fern..." The LeafWing walked over showing its scarred body. Its white texture mixing in with the snowy background. "You hurt..", she said nudging her leg. It was wrapped up with thick leaves. Leaves she had never seen before. "I'm Tidal Moon", she spoke quietly. It was a silent meadow, she layed in the deep snow. Morning sunlight filtered through the leaves of the above birch. "Rest, you need sleep... It helps wounds... I get you to family...", the LeafWing spoke and stared at her with her amber eyes before she fell back asleep. When she awoke her mother was shouting for a doctor. After that she still headed to the mountains, but this time with company. She had befriended the LeafWing and they spoke often. Later when she visited the mountain she found a small fledgling that had fallen out of the nest. It was a small raven, barely the size of her talon. She scooped it up and flew back to StormTouch. Once back in her room she spent hours making a place for it. She created a hole in her wall which she dubbed the roost for the chick. She spent hours creating a woven nest from pine needle scraps. She then filled it with feathers and placed it in the hole. She got proper food and water and eventually named it StormSeeker. She spent days nurturing it back to health. It has been her pet ever since. It flies around searching for shiny objects which it hoards in its nest. It has a small jewel similar to its tail jewel on a small necklace. It is her eyes when she cant wander, her wings when she cant fly, and her voice when she cant speak. Relationships Others Singing Dove - She often follows him to the woods and observes the nature with him. She doesn't strike a conversation just watches the nature. She finds his personality the most similar to hers. She admires his love of nature and his job seemed to be one of the best. She couldn't imagine how happy she would be to have a job where she could be alone and just watch nature. She tries her best not to bother him whilst he works. Trivia * She discovered her StormSense during a party, causing quite a disturbance. * Her birthstone is Aquamarine, it is also her favorite jewel. * She loves nature * She is actually a great artist, but she never pursued it * She loves wind, she tries to make her room as windy as possible, a joke calls it "The Tidal Tornado" * She has a slight obsession with shiny things. Pictures :D Category:Females Category:TempestWings Category:Characters